Candle In The Wind
Candle In The Wind is an Elton John song. Statistics *Key: E *Album: Goodbye Yellow Brick Road (1973), Live In Australia With The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra (1987), The Big Picture (1997) *Genre: Love song *Length: 3:47 *Year: 1974, 1987, 1997 Lyrics 1974 & 1987 versions *Goodbye, Norma Jean *Though I never knew you at all *You had the grace to hold yourself *While those around you crawled *They crawled out of the woodwork *And they whispered into your brain *They set you on the treadmill *And they made you change your name *And it seems to me, you lived your life like a candle in the wind *Never knowing who to cling to when the rain set in *And I would have liked to know you, but I was just a kid *Your candle burned out long before your legend ever did *Loneliness was tough *The toughest role you ever played *Hollywood created a superstar *And pain was the price you paid *Even when you died *All the press still hounded you *All the papers had to say *Was that Marilyn was found in the nude *And it seems to me, you lived your life like a candle in the wind *Never knowing who to cling to when the rain set in *And I would have liked to know you, but I was just a kid *Your candle burned out long before your legend ever did *Goodbye, Norma Jean *Though I never knew you at all *You had the grace to hold yourself *While those around you crawled *Goodbye, Norma Jean *From the young man in the twenty-second row *Who sees you as something more than sexual *More than just our Marilyn Monroe *And it seems to me, you lived your life like a candle in the wind *Never knowing who to cling to when the rain set in *And I would have liked to know you, but I was just a kid *Your candle burned out long before your legend ever did *Your candle burned out long before your legend ever did 1997 version *Goodbye England's rose *May you ever grow in our hearts *You were the grace that placed itself *Where lives were torn apart *You called out to our country *And you whispered to those in pain *Now you belong to heaven *And the stars spell out your name * *And it seems to me you lived your life *Like a candle in the wind *Never fading with the sunset *When the rain set in *And your footsteps will always fall here *Along England's greenest hills *Your candle's burned out long before *Your legend ever will * *Loveliness we've lost *These empty days without your smile *This torch we'll always carry *For our nation's golden child *And even though we try *The truth brings us to tears *All our words cannot express *The joy you brought us through the years * *And it seems to me you lived your life *Like a candle in the wind *Never fading with the sunset *When the rain set in *And your footsteps will always fall here *Along England's greenest hills *Your candle's burned our long before *Your legend ever will * *Goodbye England's rose *May you ever grow in our hearts *You were the grace that placed itself *Where lives were torn apart *Goodbye England's rose *From a country lost without your soul *Who'll miss the wings of your compassion *More than you'll ever know * *And it seems to me you lived your life *Like a candle in the wind *Never fading with the sunset *When the rain set in *And you footsteps will always fall here *Along England's greenest hills *Your candle's burned out long before *Your legend ever will Trivia *The 1997 song was to dedicate Diana, Pincess of Wales. Category:1974 singles Category:1987 singles Category:1997 songs Category:Songs Category:Elton John songs Category:1997 singles